1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test equipments, and particularly to a test equipment for Ethernet devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A power over Ethernet (PoE) function follows an IEEE 802.3af standard and is capable of powering remote devices such as base stations and IP phones. PoE technology allows data and power signals to be transmitted synchronously over unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cables in an Ethernet network.
Accordingly, testing Ethernet devices capable of PoE requires testing both data and power signal transmissions synchronously. However, commonly used test equipments normally only test data or power signal transmission separately.